Summer Love
by Scarlet Amaranth
Summary: [FoRSD crossover] Fuuko and Ganko spends their summer vacation at Kanagawa with their Anzaiojiichan.


Disclaimer: I don't own either Flame of Recca or Slam Dunk.

Author's note: I didn't know where to post this at first, in the SD section or FoR. But I decided that even though it's taking place at Kanagawa (where most of SD boys live), the fic's going to be Fuuko-centric. So ta-da, it's here!

This fic will be a Fuuko x ?

You'll find out in the next chapter… but then again there might be some twist on the way.

Warning: AUish (since I'm still trying to finish both series and haven't read/watched it in a long while), OOC ? (not sure), and the cast's dirty mouth.

-

**Chapter I**

"Fuuko-neechan, wake-up. Fuuko-neechan! We're going to be late." cried a certain golden-haired girl for the nth time. This isn't an uncommon event every morning since she lived with her 'neechan. Kirisawa Fuuko, the great fighter that she is, sleeps like a log… drooling-mumbling-pillow-kicking-log.

'_I knew it wouldn't work. Mmm, sorry 'neechan, but we can't be late because the train wouldn't wait for us. Seems like I have to use the _Secret Weapon_ to wake you up'_ thought Ganko as she pulled a CD from her pink backpack and played it on Fuuko's boom box.

'_Here goes nothing'_ Ganko pushed the play button and turned the volume to the maximum decibel.

"**Fuuuuuko-saaama my darling! I, the Great Domon Ishijima will grace you with a wake-up kiss! Ku-ku-ku-ku… here I go my sweetie!" **

Meanwhile, in Fuuko-land…

_Me heart is pounding as I run through a thick, dark forest. Eight masked ninjas following my trail. With a burst of adrenaline I jump to a tree branch and waited for my pursuers as they come near my hiding spot. They don't look too tough, but I'm clearly outnumbered._

_Shit, this is going to be fun! _

_I can feel the weight of Fuujin on my right arm, while three kunai occupy the spaces between the fingers of my left hand. I summon a gust of wind with my Fuujin to the direction of the unfortunate souls that dare crosses the path of Kirisawa Fuuko. Two were instantly blown away, while the others jumped out of the way. I can feel my lips forming a grin; yes, this is going to be fun indeed. Rain of shuriken head my way, fortunately my reflexes are fast so I easily dodged it while throwing my kunai at them. Tougher than expected I see, that's good. _

_Getting back into a fighting stance, I can feel goose bumps all over my body. This only happens in two circumstances: one is when my friends and I are in a do-or-die situation. But I don't feel that kind of threat coming from these amateurs I'm fighting with, so the only explanation is… _

"**Fuuuuuko-saaama my darling! I, the Great Domon Ishijima will grace you with a wake-up kiss! Ku-ku-ku-ku… here I go my sweetie!" **

WHAT THE! I blink. Huh? I guess I'm missing my Fuujin too much, I've been having dreams about it almost every night since our psychic weapons were destroyed. Wait, Domon? What the hell did the big oaf just said!

Back to the real world…

"Domon no Baka! I will beat you to plum if you even dare _think_ about it!" yelled a suddenly awakened ex-wind goddess. Fist clenched and green eyes wide open, she looks for the said gorilla, ah-hem, _friend_. But only a cute and sheepishly grinning Ganko was insight.

CD safely back in her bag, Ganko sat on Fuuko's bed, barely creating a dent on the soft mattress. "Fuuko-neechan, isn't today the day we're going to Anzai-ojiichan's place." Ganko said in a not-questioning tone rather in a subtle-reminder one. "Mom packed our stuff last night while we were at Yanagi-oneechan's end of school party. She and Recca-oniichan were here earlier to say goodbye but they know you wouldn't want to be awakened. So they told me to tell you to just give them a call once we're in Kanagawa. We now only have twenty minutes to go to the train station." She finished dictating the morning's event.

"Oh yeah! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

A huge animated sweat drop formed at the blonde's head.

"Say Ganko, did you happen to hear Domon's voice a while ago?" replied the older girl while standing up to go to the bathroom.

A look of panic crossed Ganko's cute countenance. Fortunately for her, Fuuko's already in the confines of her bathroom.

Contemplating on whether to tell the truth or use a white lie, Ganko decided to go with the latter. "Nope. Domon-niichan said last night that he was going to help his cousins run a wrestling camp this summer, remember? He called this morning too, to say sorry that he can't come with us to the train station." The ex-puppet-master says while flashing a seemingly innocent-looking smile, not that her Oneechan could see it but you can never be too sure.

With that, Fuuko hurriedly got ready for their trip to Kanagawa.

Twenty minutes later, bystanders witnessed two figures running to the local train station. "Yosh! Just in time" said the violet haired girl while inwardly congratulating herself.

Huffing and puffing, she then presented two tickets to the ticket-lady. While inspecting said tickets, the lady behind the counter made an apologetic smile while explaining that they were in the wrong part of the station. The train leading to Kanagawa is on the newer side that had just been finished building a couple of weeks ago.

Fuuko _would_ have laughed out loud _if _it happened to any another person. But sorry to say, fate wasn't on her side today. With a pale face and saucer-wide eyes, she let out an alarmed squeak—which she would deny to anyone who would dare ask.

"KYAAA! We're going to be late Ganko, hurry up!" With all the speed that she can muster while half-carrying half-dragging an eight-year old girl and hauling two humongous suitcases, she dashed to the other side of the train station. A rather impressive feat only if it didn't look so ungracefully funny.

Five and a half hours and one missed train later, the pair finally arrived at their destination. The sky was now displaying lovely hues of orange and indigo, while the moon and stars were slowly making their nightly appearance. Two unfamiliar girls could be seen walking through one of Kanagawa's many streets.

Yet again, they were drawing people's attention. It wasn't everyday you see a _very_ irritated teenager being clamed down by a child half her age and size. Saying that an annoyed and irritated Kirisawa Fuuko was a scary sight would be understating it. Therefore it's only logical for people with even half a brain to stay away, but that doesn't mean that they couldn't stare.

"Damnit! Where is did I put that paper! Idiots, what are they staring at?" muttered Fuuko under her breath, not wanting Ganko to hear her swear. This of course was useless because anyone within a 50ft radius would clearly hear her "murmurs".

Feeling a bit embarrassed, but not unaccustomed to the situation (hanging out with a three monkeys and Koganie does that to a girl you know), Ganko yet again tried to calm down the fuming Fuuko. "Ne, Oneechan if we don't have his address, we can just call Anzai-ojiichan's place right? Let's look for a payphone."

"But that's the problem Ganko, I wrote both his address _and_ phone number in that paper. Oh, I know, I've been to his place before! So maybe I'll just remember where it is!" explained the now optimistic Fuuko. It still surprises Ganko how fast Fuuko's mood changes.

"That's a great idea Fuuko-neechan, when was the last time you visited Anzai-ojisan?"

"Hmm, three or four years ago… I think."

"But you still remember, right Fuuko-neechan?"

Trying to hide the fact that she had no idea where their uncle lives but miserably failing, she just answered with her trademark grin. Ganko, living with Fuuko for more or less a year now, knows exactly what the grin meant. But being the _only _mature person available at the moment, she just kept her tiny mouth shut. Thus the two continued their walk hoping by some miraculous intervention that their uncle would appear, or at least a policeman, heck even an Uruha would be welcomed as long as they can lead them to their destination.

Unnoticed by the two lost Hokage members that they are being followed by a gang of no-good bum, they kept their futile attempt in finding their uncle's place.

_tbc_


End file.
